Fire and Ice
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Two people, one bond. A cocky, laid-back and powerful young man, who seeks another purpose. A cold, hardened young woman, who seeks revenge for the life of her sister. Separately, they are powerful. Together, they are all but invincible. A Maelstrom roars together with the Dragon...and spurn a change in fate.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Her Friend, Eternal**

* * *

A boy stood atop the tall structure, resting his frame against the railings, gazing at the night sky with a soft smile. The stars twinkled merrily against the inky darkness of the sky, tiny little gems that sparkled brightly despite the void they were stationed in. The breeze was cool and gentle, sending a pleasant shiver down the boy's back as it blew. The moon hung in the heavens, exuding a gentle radiance that was beautiful to look at.

The boy's smile grew at the serene atmosphere of the night. His crimson hair stood out even more under the moonlight, a hauntingly luxurious shade of red that greatly resembled the color of blood. It was times like this, when his hair color became so vibrant under the moon, which reminded him of his mother.

His violet eyes glanced at the door behind him, a blend of curiosity and joy welling up within them. As the door swung open, revealing the person standing behind it, his smile developed into a grin. "Good evening, Satsuki-chan. You here to watch the stars too?"

The girl, who appeared to be eight years old, had a scowl on her face. "As if I have such time to waste." She replied. Her electric blue eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance, quirking one of her unusually large eyebrows. "And what's with that particular outfit?"

The redhead chuckled, turning about to fully face her. "That, my dear friend, is a secret." He leaned against the railing, his smile disappearing when he met her gaze. "So, have you decided what you want to do?" His eyes stared right into hers, gauging the stubbornness and resolve shining in her eyes. "You and I know that your father, while certainly trying to do what the thinks is right, has forced you down a path you probably had no interest in before. I know you, Satsuki; this isn't only about your father's words...is it?"

She closed her eyes, crossing her small arms together. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she could let him into her heart like she had before; her mother, the wonderful person she had admired for so long, had thrown her sister away like leftover garbage. Her father, who she had always seen as the smart dad whose work she could never understand, had locked himself up with her for two whole days to explain everything he could about the situation before he left her and what little of her family she had.

However...he had always been there for her, ever since they had met so long ago. Every promise he had made, every declaration he had boasted, was always delivered. In fact, had she not met him, she was sure the loneliness would've been much greater.

Still... "My reasons are my own. I have no obligation to say them to you." She said, opening her eyelids to gauge his reaction.

That insufferably bright smile of his was on at full blast, as though he knew just what was going on in her head. "Mou, Satsuki-chan. You're so cold to me." He lay his hand on his chest, briefly adopting a sorrowful look. "Haven't I been the sun in your life, the one thing that brightens your day instantaneously? Aren't I your best friend, the one you count on first?"

"No, you're the last person I'd rely on." She quirked a brow when he collapsed to the floor, a small cloud of depression hovering over his head.

"Satsuki-chan…you like seeing me sad, don't you?"

"It took you this long to realize it? What an idiot." She stiffened as arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, before relaxing when a familiar purring sound echoed in her ear. Sighing as her friend began rubbing his cheek against hers, she turned about to eye him. "We will be going against Okaa-sama, you know. The risks will be great."

He grinned contently, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew. "And, just like I said before, we'll survive them. Together." His eyes stared right into hers, mischief shining in them. "After all, I can't let my future bride do all the work alone."

She wondered when exactly he had developed that idea; he certainly hadn't been this touchy-feely with her since the previous week. She scoffed, averting her eyes from his. "Happy Idiot."

"Hai, _**your**_ Happy Idiot."

* * *

Several years passed since that night.

And now, as the new transfer student made her way up to Honnoji Academy, the wheels of fate began to spin once again.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is a better direction to take, since it allows my imagination to bring up all sorts of interesting things to the table.**

**Pairing is Naruto/Satsuki…because I love her. Naruto is an interesting case: he acts like Tobi most of the time(Happy Tobi, in case you're wondering) but he does get serious when the situation demands it. **

**Latest Naruto chapter was stupid. "This is the history of ninja, bitch!" **

**This is the history of ninja?**

**_This_ is the history of ninja?!**

…

**Fuck it. I'm with Kaguya, these morons don't deserve to have chakra. I'm not even going to talk about that stupid Reverse Sexy Harem jutsu-Kishimoto, you suck.**

**MaelstromBankai**


End file.
